legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Yami Marik
Dark Marik, also known as Yami Marik in the 4Kids version, is the main antagonist of the Battle City arc of the Yu-Gi-Oh! manga and second anime series, as well as the video game Yu-Gi-Oh! The Sacred Cards. He is the malevolent split personality of Marik Ishtar. He was voiced by Tetsuya Iwanaga, and by Jonathan Todd Ross in the English dub. History First Appearance Dark Marik was awakened out of Marik's hatred and anger at the pharaoh for having to be his tomb keeper, along with Card Majin's spirit in the Millennium Rod. He took over Marik's body and imprisoned his father in the Shadow Realm, but was contained by Rishid. Dark Marik did murder his father (although this was changed so that he sent his father to the Shadow Realm in the 4Kids version). He almost did the same thing to Ishizu, but was stopped by Rishid. Battle City When Rishid was knocked out by the Winged Divine Dragon of Ra, Dark Marik was able to reawaken within Marik, possessed his body, and trapped him inside his mind. He proceeded to duel as Marik Ishtar in the tournament. Dark Marik's duels were all twisted Hell Duels. In the quarterfinals, he dueled Mai Kujaku in Hell, in which whenever a duelist lost a monster (to an attack by their enemy), someone would be erased from their memories. Unlike Mai, Dark Marik did not mind that at all, as there was no one in his mind worth remembering. He lost the memory of Pantomimer and Pandora the Conjurer during the duel. Mai managed to steal and summon the Winged Divine Dragon of Ra, the most powerful of the three Egyptian God Cards. But she was unable to control it, so she was defeated and trapped in Hell. In the manga, the duel was even more disturbing as each contestant felt the pain that was caused by their loss of monsters and direct attacks as if they were real, along with illusions of blood and decapitation, and Mai was trapped in her own mind, where she would ultimately die if Dark Marik was not defeated within 24 hours. Later that night, Yami Bakura dueled Dark Marik on the request of Marik's spirit who wanted to regain his body. The two evil spirits dueled in Hell, in which whenever a player lost life points, their body would vanish. Dark Marik won, and Dark Bakura was trapped in Hell (though a shard of him resided in Yugi's Millennium Puzzle). ''Enter the Shadow Realm'' The tournament was interrupted when Noa Kaiba made the blimp land at a station where his virtual world was located in. After Noah set the virtual world to explode, Dark Marik destroyed the control center so it could not be stopped. Battle City continued from here, and a four-way duel between Yugi, Seto Kaiba, Katsuya Jonouchi, and Dark Marik was held to decide who would face each other in the semifinals. Dark Marik and Jonouchi both lost (as Jonouchi intended), so they dueled in the first round of the semifinals. Dark Marik took their duel to Hell, in which players would lose life energy as their monsters were destroyed. (In the manga, the contestant once again felt the pain of their monsters, just like any time Dark Marik would launch a Hell game.) Jonouchi held his own against Marik and resisted to the Winged Divine Dragon of Ra's attack which should have reduced him to dust. Just as he was about to win, Jonouchi collapsed from the energy that he lost, and Dark Marik won by default. However, Jonouchi's soul did not go to Hell (because he survived and only fell into a coma). Dark Marik dueled Dark Yugi in the final round, in which both Marik and Yugi, their original selves, would disappear whenever they lost life points (either to be destroyed or trapped in Hell, following the manga or the anime). Eventually, Dark Marik's Winged Divine Dragon of Ra was destroyed, and Marik and Dark Marik were switched around, which made Dark Marik the victim. No longer evil, Marik decided to forfeit the match, so that the pharaoh could fulfill his destiny. Dark Marik tried to convince him not to, but was unsuccessful, and as Marik lost the duel, Dark Marik was destroyed and Mai, Bakura, and Dark Bakura were released from Hell. ''Waking the Dragons'' An apparition of Dark Marik appeared as a lost soul alongside Bandit Keith, Pandora, the Rare Hunter, the Meikyu Brothers and the Player Killer of Darkness as Atem was trying to get to Yugi, whose soul was taken by the Orichalcos. It was unlikely that this was really him (as opposed to some sort of illusion), however, as neither the Meikyu Brothers or Keith were in Hell or taken by the Orichalcos. He also appears in one of Mai's nightmares, where he is shown to trap her in an hourglass. Personality Dark Marik's personality is the manifestation of Marik Ishtar's hatred. Cruel, insane and malevolent, Dark Marik lacks any form of empathy towards others. He is extremely sadistic, deceitful and treacherous, to the point that it even extends to his dueling strategy, implementing torture-themed cards that his shadow powers can manifest it into reality, in order to make his opponents suffer. He displayed traits of masochism as well, as seen in the duel against Katsuya Jonouchi. In the duel, Marik's powers made it so every time a monsters is destroyed, the pain would transfer to their owner. When his Gil Garth was destroyed, he laughed and psychotically stated that he enjoyed the feeling. Dark Marik places his self-preservation as a very high priority. He carries a strong hatred for Rishid, whose presence was soothing for the original Marik and repressed his dark personality. Once free, Dark Marik made several attempts to kill Rishid while he was unconscious, so he couldn't be sealed away again (even threatening his sister Ishizu if she did not reveal his location). When threatened with death following his final match with Dark Yugi, Dark Marik became desperate and pleaded for his life – displaying none of his usual confidence. In the Virtual World arc, Dark Marik was also shown to be quite headstrong and reckless, by destroying the a computer that was the only means of stopping a missile launch that would kill him along with everyone else in the digital fortress. Quotes Gallery Yami_Marik.jpg Yami marik.jpg yami marik game on.jpg 138_yami_marik_smile_arms_crossed.jpg yami marik arm raised.jpeg 200px-YamiMarik.jpg 86563_39179.jpg 94413_76277.jpg 221792_113828.jpg 1061379-yamimarik.jpg 94635793da61f4de57c64512adcfc163ba08836d_hq.jpg 1512863328_tumblr_oi24m9VvvD1sr2fsho1_500.gif 3193638076_598db951d6.jpg 1517680208252.gif cbccd2fefc20982668918c874d0a3fc11907ba25_00.gif CqbA_O-UIAAtHt4.jpg e7144edf6c1832ae495ad7f904278f84.jpg yami marik speaks.jpg Malik-ep126-01-Yamino.jpg marik.jpg Marik007.jpg marik11.jpg yami marik weird.jpg yami marik old?.jpg yami marik water.jpg tumblr_munf5pgoJ61r4v978o1_500-9573.gif.jpg tumblr_nczkt3O73I1qkw2uho4_250.gif tumblr_p2ix0kzNBo1vwi9rwo1_640.gif tumblr_p7ed2p5n7Q1rsfjc5o6_500.gif unsheathing dagger.JPG yami_marik more view.jpg Yami_Marik_7.jpg Yami_marik6.png YamiMarik.jpg yamimarik5.jpg~c200.jpg yami-marik-gif-3.gif yami-marik-gif-5.gif Yami-Marik-Uncut-marik-ishtar-15583119-250-193.jpg Yami-Marik-Uncut-marik-ishtar-15583124-250-192.jpg Yami-Marik-Uncut-marik-ishtar-15583129-250-192.jpg Yami-Marik-Uncut-marik-ishtar-15583133-250-193.jpg Yami-Marik-Uncut-marik-ishtar-15583136-250-193.jpg Yami-Marik-Uncut-marik-ishtar-15583139-250-193.jpg Yami-Marik-Uncut-marik-ishtar-15583140-250-193.jpg Yami-Marik-Uncut-marik-ishtar-15583144-250-193.jpg yami-marik-yu-gi-oh-duel-monsters-1.89.jpg YMarikclose.jpg Defeat-DULI-YamiMarik.png Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Roleplaying Category:Shadow force Category:Second in Command Category:Characters from the Yu-Gi-Oh! Universe Category:Duelists Category:Caped Characters Category:White Haired Characters Category:Staff Users Category:The Anime Empire Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe (Chronicles of the Children of Megatron) Category:Characters in The Chaotic Wars Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Psychopath Category:Characters favorite by TheBrideKing Category:TheBrideKing's Favorite Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters who have Died in Disgrace Category:Hell Councils Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Jonathan Todd Ross